1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a surgical robot system and a method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to a surgical robot system that is capable of extending a limited working space for surgical instruments and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In laparotomy, a large slit is opened in a part (for example, an abdominal part) of the human body. In contrast, minimal invasive surgery is a surgical method, whereby at least one slit hole (or an invasive hole) having a size of 0.5 to 1.5 cm is formed in the human body, an endoscope and various surgical instruments are inserted through the slit hole, and then a surgeon may perform the surgical method by watching an image.
In minimal invasive surgery, less pain after surgery, an early recovery of enterokinesia, and an early intake of food may be possible as compared to laparotomy. Further, a relatively short hospitalization period, a relatively quick return to a normal state, and a relatively narrow slit range are obtained compared to laparotomy. Thus, minimal invasive surgery has high beauty treatment effects. Owing to these advantages, minimal invasive surgery use in cholecystectomy, prostate cancer surgery, and hernia repair and other fields is gradually expanding.
In general, surgical robots used in minimal invasive surgery may include a master device and a slave device. The master device generates a control signal through a surgeon's manipulation and transmits the control signal to the slave device. The slave device receives the control signal from the master device and applies manipulation required for surgery to a patient. The master device and the slave device are integrated with each other or are individually configured and thus are disposed in an operating room so as to perform an operation.
These surgical robots are largely classified into multi-port surgical robots that perform an operation by forming several invasive holes in the body of the patient and by inserting a surgical instrument into each invasive hole and single port surgical robots that perform an operation by forming one invasive hole in the body of the patient and by inserting a plurality of surgical instruments into one invasive hole at one time.
The single port surgical robots may insert a plurality of surgical instruments into the body of the patient through one guide tube inserted into the invasive hole. The guide tube and each of the plurality of surgical instruments have an individual degree of freedom. Also, a working space for the plurality of surgical instruments inserted into the body of the patient through the guide tube may be limited according to the position and orientation of the surgical instruments.